


The night I became a woman

by Megamort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamort/pseuds/Megamort
Summary: Hermione catches Ron and Lavender making love in the school library.Ginny mentions that there are no more virgins in Hermione's year which makes miss Granger plan an eventful night.The consequences of which are nothing like she expected.





	The night I became a woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge/prompt inspired story. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Start a story with the line : "I was never supposed to see this.. they told me that it would break me.. and it did... literally.

I was never supposed to see this. They told me that it would break me… and it did...literally. - My name is Hermione Granger and this is the story of the night I became a woman.

It was the 29th of May. I stood hidden behind a shelf in the library, staring at Ron and Lavender slamming their bodies against the wall. Lav kept moaning out happily and I couldn't help but look between her legs. Not because I wanted to see how hairy her vagina was but because of the thick,pulsing cock that Ron kept hiding inside of her. It was truly a magnificent sight.  
I felt burning in my cheeks. My whole body shivering. I held on to the shelf and watched Ron tremble. I began to imagine myself pressed against the wall, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, his minty breath tickling my nostrils. 

This was it, this was the moment he would fill Lavender with his semen. This was the moment of the ultimate climax. I squeezed my thighs together, absolutely hating the fact I couldn't look away.  
I knew the theory of how this worked from “Wizard anatomy and reproduction” by Hugh Bones but I had no physical experience in such matters. I never even pictured myself with a man. Never until now. 

“Hermione?” I heard the voice of Ginny Weasley coming from behind. “What's going on?”  
I turned immediately and look directly into my ginger friends eyes.  
“I..i.. Look at that audacity!” I raised my voice hoping to sound outraged pointing in the direction of Ron and Lavender.  
Ginny peeked over my shoulder and shook her head.  
“They can't find a more private place? Last week I caught them doing it in the Prefects bathroom, I swear there are no virgins left in your year” she rolled and eyes and I felt my cheeks burning, only this time from embarrassment.  
“You really think every girl in my year had sex already?” I asked and picked a random book from the shelf trying to look like I don't really care. Ginny shrugged.  
“With all the sassy grown up attitude it's clear to see they aren't all innocent girls don’t you think”  
I nodded and left the library with her without another word. 

\--- 

I sat in the common room trying to concentrate on a paper for Snape. I couldn't get the image of Ron and Lavender out of my head. The sweat and the hot heavy breathing seemed so appealing to me for a reason I could not explain. I closed my eyes feeling a slight tickle between my legs. 

“It was bloody brilliant I tell you” I heard Ron and opened my eyes watching him walk in to the common room with Seamus. He puffed his chest like a large peacock.  
“You are a lucky man Weasley” Seamus chuckled.  
“Nothing feels quite like it man, she really knows how to get me off” Ron looked in my direction while Seamus laughed out loud. Our eyes met for a moment and I felt a shiver running down my spine. What was wrong with me? I was aroused but angry, furious to say the least yet I didn't understand why.  
“Hi Hermione, how's it going?” He asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Very well thanks” I replied sternly and lowered my eyes back to my parchment.  
Ron whispered something to Seamus making him laugh even louder.  
“Did you say something Ronald?” I asked raising my voice and giving him an angry stare.  
“I just said that maybe you need to get more physical exercise this year” he winked at me. He WINKED at me. I felt my body freeze. “You are always about the academics, let go and have some fun Hermione.”  
I didn't respond. A heat wave passed through my abdomen. They walked away laughing. I knew I had to do this. For educational purposes of course. I knew I had to experience it to understand why everyone was talking about it. I knew there was only one way and so I pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote: 

Dear Ronald  
Please meet me in the library at 1am tonight.  
I need your help with something. DON'T TELL ANYONE.  
Hermione.

I folded the piece of paper and inhaled deeply.  
“Harry!” I called out seeing him on the stairs to the boys dormitory. Potter turned and smiled at me.  
“What's up Hermione?” He asked cheerfully. He looked happy, perhaps too happy?  
“Can you leave this on Ron's bed? I meant to give this to him but he left with Seamus.” I handed the note to Harry.  
“Sure, what is it?” He asked putting it into one of his pockets.  
“Just some notes on Blast-ended skrewts he asked me for. I'll write you some later too if you like.” I replied with the first lie that popped into my head. Lying to Harry wasn't something I was good at.  
“Hermione” he shook his head “I hope you don't let anyone break your spirit. Especially not Ron.” He patted me on the shoulder. “He isn't really himself lately.”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about” I took a step away from him. He rolled his eyes at me.  
“I will leave it on his bed” he nodded. “but mark my words, if you keep this up he will break you.”  
I turned away without another word and walked to the other side of the common room, heading to the girls dormitory.

\---

I felt ridiculous. It was half past midnight and I stood in the library staring at my own reflection in the window. I wore a corset under my robes and it made it difficult to breathe, but if I was going to make this special I knew I needed to put some effort into it.  
I waved my wand and conjured a dozen candles around myself.  
“Hermione, are you in here?” I heard Ron's voice in the distance.  
“I'm in the restricted section Ron” I called out to him. The sound of his footsteps matched the beating of my heart. I, Hermione Granger got myself in a situation I couldn't control. I knew this could either end the way I planned or get out of control. 

Ron stood a few inches away from me in his burgundy pyjamas. Messy hair and sleepy eyes meant that he woke from slumber to come and see what I needed. This was a good sign. He wanted to be here.  
“Thank you for coming” I whispered.  
“Is everything okay?” He scratched the back of his head giving me a concerned look.  
I smiled reassuringly.  
“Of course. I just wanted to see if you could do me a favour” I clenched my fists and curled my toes in anticipation. The moment of truth.  
“You know I would do anything for you” he scoffed and leaned his back against a bookshelf. I inhaled deeply.  
“I have been reading a lot on a subject I do not quite understand and I wondered if you could help me with it” I said picking a book out of my bag and leaving it on the desk. Ron raised an eyebrow looking at me in disbelief.  
“You want me to.. what?”he laughed “is this a joke? You want me to help you study? Are you sure you are okay?”  
I gave him a stern look trying to look as serious as I possibly could. It took a few seconds of silence for him to process the situation. When he finally decided to go with it, because curiosity won over logic. He came over to the desk and looked at the book I layed on it.

“Wizard anatomy and reproduction?” Ron smirked. “Hermione, I'm really not sure if I am the right person to get help from on this.”  
“You are” I said without thinking, he turned his head to look at me.  
“I need you to do to me what you do to Lavender” I whispered so quietly I didn't expect him to hear it. He gulped loudly which assured me that he did.”I saw you two in the library this morning” I added quickly, feeling panic taking over my calmness.  
“You want me to…” he bit his lip. The expression on his face was clear. He was in a complete shock. “You want me to fuck you?”  
I laughed. Why did he always have to make everything sound so dramatic.  
“Yes Ronald Weasley.” I replied dropping my robes to the floor and exposing a tight red corset. “I would like you to have sex with me” his jaw dropped.  
“Bloody Hell Hermione” he mumbled and I smiled. It was time to take control and I knew I needed to stimulate his penis if this was going to happen at all.  
I walked slowly towards him, rolling my hips as I moved. He didn't move a muscle. For a moment I thought I shouldn't do this. What if I was going to make a fool of myself? I looked in his eyes and saw what I needed to see. The beautiful sparkle he always had in his eyes when he was excited. I lifted his top over his head and for admired his broad shoulders. His large arms and the shape of his figure.I knelt before him, my eyes still glued to his. My hands grabbed his pyjama bottoms and I paused waiting for permission. He nodded with a cheeky grin and I knew I won him over. 

I pulled his pants down and saw his impressive member. The tip of his penis was so close to the tip of my nose. It looked kind of smaller up close and didn't seem so hard. I knelt there staring at his manhood hypnotized.  
“Stroke it” Ron whispered and I felt his hand on the back of my head. I took his testicles in my hand and leaned in to peck the head of his cock. The lightest brush of my lips caused it to stir and grow. I licked the emerging tip. It quivered, it swelled and expanded some more. I heard Ron groan quietly.  
I was disgusted by the idea of a penis in my mouth but I guessed that is what he expected me to do. I parted my lips prepared to take him in but before i could proceed Ron reached down and with both hands under my shoulders pulled me up onto my feet. He spun me around and expertly undid the laces of my corset. It dropped on the floor, quickly followed by my knickers and stockings. I felt exposed, the whole reason I wore this damn thing was to not be naked during it. 

He lifted me up and carried me over to the desk pushing the books to the floor with my bottom. He laid me down gently and knelt down between my thighs. My automatic response was to hit him and push him away but I knew I had to go with it. It was happening. This time I wasn't imagining it. He pushed my knees apart and gazed adoringly at the wonders that I kept between my legs. I could not see much of what was happening from my reclining position but I imagined that his penis was still firm and waiting for me. 

Ron used both hands to peel my lips apart. He lowered his head until his long ginger hair and ears touched the skin of my legs. I was waiting for something but I wasn't sure what was to come. The muscles in my buttocks were tense and my crotch throbbed. When the touch finally came I let out a gasp. His tongue touched my clitoris then slid down my crack. Warmer and softer than a finger, the feeling was exquisite. He had started slowly but steadily increased the speed of the rhythmic movement. I could not stop myself from being carried away on the wave of orgasm. I sighed and arched my back as the pleasure took me. He sucked greedily on my cunt, gripping my bottom with his strong hands. I felt wetness I never felt before. And the knot in my stomach started to disappear. I was giving in, forgetting everything logical. My body trembling, I felt my heart pounding in my throat.  
I wanted it all. If simple tongue play could make me feel this way I couldn't imagine how amazing the final climax must be.  
I ran my hands through his hair and he looked up.  
“All good?” He asked, his lips glistening with my juices. I nodded. 

He slithered up my body, planting a kiss in my navel and pausing to offer attention to my breasts. He pecked,licked and nibbled on my nipples for a minute or so before bringing himself up higher. His lips were an inch away from mine and I felt his hard as a rock penis rub against my crack. I froze in anticipation. Was he going to kiss me? I didn't he him snog Lavender when he was giving it to her earlier. I closed my eyes wanting to fully give in to the feeling and I felt his lips on mine. The electricity that ran through my veins in this very moment was so powerful I had lost control. I parted my lips and welcomed his tongue in my mouth. He began exploring it hungrily. It was almost as if our tongues met for a duel or a dance. I didn't want this to ever end but before I knew it he broke the kiss.  
“Are you sure you want this Hermione?” He asked in a whisper and I opened my eyes. I saw a few drops of sweat on his forehead, he never looked so sweet before. I nodded silently and pressed my legs tight around him inviting him to proceed. 

After a moment I felt him pushing in, I felt I was wet but as if I was too small for him. I was so stretched it actually hurt a little and he didn't even enter me yet. He made a strong push. I felt something burning inside of me. A sharp stabbing pain hit my abdomen.  
It felt like something broke inside of me. Now I felt the difference and I understood what it means to have a penis inside. I was slightly disappointed. It didn't feel nearly as good as I expected it to.  
He began to move slowly, I wanted to ask him to finish as soon as possible, but after a few strokes, my interior adapted more to new feeling and suddenly it wasn't so painful. The pain mixed with an unexpected pleasure. Ron pushed as far as he was able until I felt his balls against my buttocks. For a moment he rested and I relished the sensation of being penetrated. I felt his magnificent penis filling every space in my body. While Ron lay still his penis did not. It throbbed and pulsed, each movement bringing me delight. Instinctively I tried to grasp his cock with my vagina. Although wholly without practice I evidently succeeded because I heard a small groan of pleasure in my ear and he began to move once again. He retreated and I felt a great emptiness and sadness but then the joy was redoubled when he thrust back in. 

Now Ron got into a rhythm and I responded in time. On each of his thrusts I shoved my hips up to meet him, forcing his penis in deeper. His testicles slapping against my perineum. He grunted with every push and his body gave out a heat I had never felt before. I clung on to him and met his every move, urging him to go on, moaning and crying out with every thrust. And on and on he went until I was close to screaming on top of my lungs. Just when I thought it wouldn't get any better than this, the wave of orgasm began to spread from my clitoris, through my womb and rising up my body all the way to my brain. I could hear the chimes of our climax.  
Within me Ron's penis swell and gushed. His semen flooding my tunnel. He continued pushing in and out, slowly subsiding until with a long drawn-out gasp he collapsed on top of me. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing, becoming somewhat aware of myself and my surroundings again. Ron had taken his weight off me and was kneeling over me. 

“How do you feel?” He asked with a cheeky grin.  
His voice suddenly seemed more alluring and beautiful. I smiled.  
“It was very…” I paused and bit my lip for a second. Trying to plan what I was going to say. His face hovering above me, his body still tensed and eager. “Educational” I mumbled after a minute of silence.  
Ron raised his eyebrow in surprise and lifted himself up. I watched him dress himself and after a minute or two I sat up on the desk realising I still had nothing on. Suddenly I felt embarrassed. I grabbed a book and held it to my chest. Our eyes met for a moment and he smiled at me.  
“I hope this won't change anything between us?” I asked giving him a stern look.  
“I don't know what you are referring to.” He shrugged winking at me. 

\---- 

I couldn't sleep all night. The image of Ronald’s face between my legs ingrained in my mind. I got myself dressed and left the dorm as soon as the sun came out. Sitting by the fireplace and studying at the break of dawn was a habit I developed many years ago. I would normally write an essay or two before anyone would even show in the common room. Not today.  
My head was spinning. My body trembling. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. I heard an echo of Ron's heavy breathing, his seductive groans and whispers. It all seemed so distant, like a dream. Perhaps that is all it was? A dream?  
I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to go back to the moment our lips met. The passion was undeniable. Could I really look at him the same way again? 

Suddenly I heard familiar footsteps. Harry, Ron and Seamus were walking down the stairs from their dormitory. I jerked a little and hid my face behind my book pretending not to hear them.  
“He will be alright” Seamus said in a slightly amused tone “I told him to stay away from my trunk”  
Harry shook his head and Ron laughed out loud.  
The sound of his laughter made tight knots on the knots in my abdomen.  
“Mornin Hermione!” Seamus called out making me look up from behind my book.  
“Good morning” I responded automatically. As soon as I looked up my eyes met Ron's eyes. I couldn't help myself. It was almost as if it was the first time I ever saw him. My lips parted slightly and whatever Harry was saying to me was inaudible.  
Ron smiled and nodded at me with a nervous grin.  
I felt my cheeks burning.  
“Are you?” I heard Harry's concerned voice.  
“Am I what?” I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Coming for breakfast” he chuckled  
“Oh yes, of course. Sorry” I mumbled feeling the heat wave move down my spine. I put the book down, ran my fingers through my hair and stood up ready to follow them to the great hall. I decided to avoid Ronald’s eyes.  
“I need to go send a package to mum” Ron sighed throwing a small blue box up in the air. “Can I borrow Hedwig Harry?”  
“Sure, she is probably at the owlery” Harry shrugged.  
“I'll come with you!” Seamus offered enthusiastically.  
They left in a hurry, leaving me and Harry behind.

We walked to the great hall in silence. Harry was never the one to push for a conversation and I couldn't be more grateful. My thoughts were a mess. My feelings were a mess. I couldn't get Ronald out of my head. No matter how much I tried to, I couldn't forget the sight of his magnificent tool. It was outrageous how the experience of physical pleasure could change a person.  
“Hermione you seem quiet today” Harry finally spoke when we sat down at the Gryffindor table. “Is everything okay?”  
“Of course, why wouldn't it be?” I said avoiding his eyes. I grabbed a toast and spread some peanut butter on it.  
“I've known you for years now Hermione, and I don't think we ever had a quiet morning like this” Harry shrugged “but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay  
I sighed and thought for a minute. Maybe telling someone how I felt would help me feel better? Was Harry the right person to vent to? What if he would laugh at me though? What if Ronald already told him and he is just trying to get me to admit to it?  
“You see.. I.. last night” I stuttered for a moment “I asked Ronald to..” before I could finish a sentence we heard a loud cry coming from the main door of the hall. Lavender stood by the door sobbing loudly. Luna and Ginny by her side comforting her.  
“What do you think happened?” I gasped dropping my toast on the table. Did Ronald break up with her? Did he tell her about us? Did anyone see us? I felt panic taking over my mind.  
“No idea” Harry took a bite of his sandwich. He didn't look concerned.  
“Let me go and see” I muttered standing up. I didn't know which feeling was more powerful in this moment. The curiosity or the guilt. How was I going to react when Lavender spits in my face and calls me a boyfriend thief? Deep down I knew I deserved it.

“What happened” I asked Ginny when I approached them. Luna sat on the floor with Lavender.  
“My brother is an insensitive pig is what happened” she rolled her eyes “he cheated on Lav”  
“He.. he.. what?” I muttered feeling my cheeks burning.  
“Lav followed Ron to the owlery because Seamus told her she will find him in there. Well she did.” Ginny looked at Lavender and sighed. “Only his penis was apparently very well hidden inside of Parvati's mouth”  
Lavender burst into tears hearing Ginny say it. Luna wrapped her arm around the crying girl.  
“There, there Lavender” she said in her regular dreamy tone “if you don't stop crying soon the Dabberblimps will show and infest all of our brains with your devastating sadness.” 

I was petrified. Ronald and Parvati? In the owlery? Hours after what happened between us? I felt like I was going to collapse on the floor and join Lavender. The passion I experienced with Ronald was meaningless to him. So meaningless that he felt the need to search for fulfilment elsewhere instead of pursuing to build on our newly discovered connection.  
The sadness turned into frustration. The frustration turned into emptiness.  
“Hermione?” Ginny gave me a concerned look. “You look like someone hit you in the face”  
I looked at her and forced a nervous laugh.  
“I'm just finding it hard to believe that someone could be this cruel” I muttered trying to sound sympathetic. 

\--- 

Days passed by fast. I avoided Ron like fire and watched most of my grades drop.  
Giving my virginity up to someone who couldn't decide what he wanted turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life, however I learned more from this experience than I expected to. Just a week ago I was a girl who had it all but never experienced a man's touch. And now - Yes, I am ashamed and broken. I am failing to stay on top of the class, but at least I know that I am now a woman.


End file.
